The present invention relates to a method of providing search results and a system for executing the method, and more particularly, to a method and system that with respect to grades of categories included in a search result list provided according to a keyword, can classify grades of unclicked categories and grades of clicked categories with the same number of clicks based on the number of clicks and user feedback information and thereby can create and provide a search result consistent with the user intent.
A search engine denotes software or a website that helps a user to readily retrieve materials from the Internet. The search engine searches a database using a keyword entered from a user, extracts a search result from the database, and provides the search result for the user. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of performing searching through a search engine 101 according to a conventional art.
The search engine 101 extracts a search result from a database 104, creates a search result page 105, and transmits the search result page 105 to a user terminal 102. The search result includes a keyword transmitted from the user terminal 102 via a search page 103.
The search engine 101 extracts from the database 104 the search result that includes the keyword depending on a matching degree between the keyword and the search result. The search engine 101 constructs the search result page 105. Specifically, a search result with a higher matching degree may rank in a higher place in the search result page 105.
However, when a large number of search results are retrieved in association with the keyword, a method of sequentially displaying the search results may deteriorate the visibility of the search result page 105. The user should check the search result of the search result page 105 completely in order to find the user's desired search result.
In order to solve the above problems, the conventional art includes a method of performing searching according to a search request when the search request is received from a user, arranging a search request in a categorical order, and providing the user with the search result. Examples of the category may include cafes, blogs, documents, books, news, and images. In order to determine the categorical order, there is a method of arranging categories by using a number of clicks as user feedback information.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of arranging categories using a number of clicks according to the conventional art. Referring to a table 210, columns 213 show whether users included in fields 212 click on a plurality of categories shown in a field 212. Also, a field 214 shows a number of clicks for each category and a field 215 shows categories that are arranged according to the number of clicks. Specifically, it is possible to reflect the user intent by arranging the categories based on the number of clicks in association with a keyword.
However, as shown in bars 221 and 222 of a graph 220 based on the number of clicks for each category in the table 210, it may be difficult to know an arrangement criterion between categories with the same number of clicks and between unclicked categories.
Specifically, when arranging categories, it is impossible to accurately reflect the user intent. Also, it is difficult to verify the arrangement order when the number of clicks is the same or when categories are not clicked.